High School drama, Dreams from the past,andaHanyou
by Shymiko
Summary: Kagome's a new student in a new school. She has a tattoo to remember a dream she had but was it more then just a dream. There is High school drama, dreams that seem so real and a cute Hanyou.
1. Chapter 1

High School drama, Dreams from the past, and a Hanyou.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kagome honey. Get up or you're going to be late for you first day of school" her mom yells up the stairs.  
  
Kagome rubs the sleep away from her eyes. "I hate this damn it. Why can't I wait until Monday to go to school? This is so stupid." She says as she stumbles around her room looking for the light. "Where the hell is the light switch I know it's here somewhere." Kagome slides her hand over the wall and finally finds it.  
  
Light fills the room her eyes were blinded by it for a second. She blinks and stares at her new room. All her stuff was unpacked and put away. She did this immediately after all her stuff was brought up.  
  
Her bed was beside her window she had a great view except for the neighbor's backyard. "Why did their yard have to be right in front of my window?" She whined to herself. She also had a dresser against one wall and her stereo and CDs at the other. Kagome liked her room to her it was a great room.  
  
The clock on her dresser said 6:00. "Oh shit I have to take a shower." She runs out of her room and flies into the bathroom. She was in and out in five minutes.  
  
Kagome runs from the bathroom in a towel and slams her door shut. Suddenly she felt eyes on her and remembered to close her shade then she strolled over to her closet looking for something to wear.  
  
"Where is that damn shirt?" She looked in annoyance. Her gaze fell upon it and she snatched it off the hanger.  
  
When she was finished getting dressed she stared at herself in the mirror. She wore a light pink baby tee with a saying that said "Its people like you that remind me how special I am" and her new hip huggers.  
  
"I look Okay right." Knowing that her skin was showing slightly and you could see her tattoo. Her tat looked like a belly chain it went all the way around her belly and in the back it looked like it was connecting to each other with some of the chain hanging downwards with a bright orb on the end. The front of the tat had a bow with an arrow going diagonally through it. She loved the arrow it was encased in a blue light and it was the first thing people noticed.  
  
Kagome glanced at the clock "6:25! I have to get going" she grabs her bag off the floor.  
  
She runs down the stairs and walks passed her mother that held a pop tart. She snagged it and says "Thanks mom. see you after school." And walks out the door.  
  
When she got to school she went to the locker she was assigned. Kagome opened it and shoved her stuff in. "What class do I have first." She scanned her schedule. "English God I hate that subject." ( She whined as she closed her locker.  
  
Kagome slowly walked to her first class. When she found it she opened the door and walked up to the teacher.  
  
"Hello they said I was getting a new student." The teacher smiled.  
  
"Yeah I'm Kagome." She says softly.  
  
The teacher turns to the class "Attention class we have a new student." The class turns around and stares. Kagome felt their eyes on her and gazed back noticing a silver haired hanyou in shock.  
  
"She's the girl I saw in the towel. Wow she's cute and look at that tattoo the blue arrow is so bright. Everyone must be staring at it. The hanyou smiles.  
  
Kagome saw him smile and smiled back then took her eyes off him turning back to the teacher.  
  
"Would you tell us something about yourself?" the teacher smiles again.  
  
"Well my name is Kagome and I just moved here." She felt her cheeks flame a little.  
  
"Is that it?" the teacher asks.  
  
"Yep" she says quickly hoping she could sit.  
  
The teacher scanned the room looking for a seat for Kagome. "Sango"  
  
"Yes" Sango looks up.  
  
"Will you show Kagome around the school?"  
  
"Yeah sure" she smiled happily.  
  
The teacher turns to Kagome "You can take a seat next to Sango." The teacher points to the girl.  
  
Kagome just nods and moves to the seat.  
  
"Hey there" Sango grins.  
  
"Hey" Kagome response.  
  
"I like your tattoo it's so cool." She gives another grin.  
  
"Thanks. I'm guessing that's what people were starring at." Kagome smiles.  
  
"Well you can't miss it the arrow is bright."  
  
"Yeah I know it's my favorite thing about it."  
  
"I bet it is." Sango laughs  
  
Kagome felt eyes on her and looked out of the corner of her eye. The hanyou was staring at her again. "Oh god I'm really close to him. I think I'm about to die." She thinks to herself and blushes.  
  
Sango sees this and asks, "What are you blushing at?"  
  
She ignores her question "Who is that guy?" she nods her head back.  
  
Sango glances "Oh that's Inuyasha. He's one of the most popular guys in school. He's also a jerk stay away from him."  
  
"He keeps staring at me," Kagome whispers.  
  
"I'm guessing its because your pretty but he'll soon forget you exist." She replies.  
  
She just nods as the bell rings. They both stand up and walk to their next class.  
  
While they walked down the hall they started to talk.  
  
Kagome wasn't watching where she was going and she bumps into someone. She turns around to say sorry when she realizes it was Inuyasha.  
  
"Watch where the hell your going wench." Inuyasha snaps.  
  
What did he say to me a flash of fire burned in her eyes. "Your going to get one thing straight my name is not wench it's Kagome. I don't care who the hell you are no one talks to me like that. You maybe a jackass to the others around here and they let you but I won't. So when you see me look away don't utter my name and we'll be just fine." She glares at him and whips around to Sango.  
  
"Let's go the jerks getting on my nerves." Sango only nods with her mouth wide open.  
  
"Hey where the hell do think your going," He yells.  
  
She turns her head with a smile "Unlike you I'm going to class before I'm late." She waved good-bye and kept walking.  
  
"Bitch" he muttered as he turned to go to class.  
  
After three more class Kagome was a little hungry. Sango met her at the cafeteria door.  
  
"Hey you ready to get something to eat?" Sango says hungrily.  
  
"I'm not that hungry but I'll grab something small." Kagome smiled.  
  
Sango's tray was filled with food Kagome didn't know how she was going to eat it all but she was happy with her salad and diet doctor pepper. They waited in line to pay for there food.  
  
When they finally paid Kagome and Sango looked for a place to sit. They scanned the cafeteria there was one table left and it was right next to Inuyasha and his buddies.  
  
"Do we really have to sit here" Kagome felt her temper flare at the site of him.  
  
"There are no more tables we have to. Just ignore him Kagome." Sango said as she sat down.  
  
"I guess your right." She says and sits down.  
  
Soon the girls change the subject and start talking about something else.  
  
Inuyasha glares at Kagome. "What the hell she sits at the table right next to us. Is she trying to piss me off even more? That damn wench." He thinks to himself.  
  
"Hey Inu who is that beautiful women sitting next to Sango?" His best friend Miroku asks.  
  
"Her name is Kagome and she's a bitch." Inuyasha growls.  
  
"What did she do to you?" Miroku grins.  
  
"She bumped into me and I told her to watch where the hell she was going then I called her a wench. She bit my fucking head off you should of heard her. She told me if I see her I'm supposed to look the other way and I can't utter her name. The Damn wench called me a jackass then a jerk." He fumed.  
  
Miroku looked at him and laughed.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing at?" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"I'm sorry Inu but I think you met your match. She told you off without blinking an eye. Damn I have to meet her." Miroku grins widely.  
  
"No if you go over there she's going to think I sent you over."  
  
"She wouldn't be thinking that if you hadn't pissed her off." Miroku points out.  
  
"Whatever. Don't do anything stupid." Inuyasha glares at him.  
  
"I won't you know me." Miroku smiles sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah I know that's what I'm afraid of." He shakes his head.  
  
Miroku gets up and walks over to the girls.  
  
"Hello ladies" He smiles widely.  
  
"Hi Miroku what do you want." Sango snaps.  
  
Miroku looks at Sango and then to Kagome. "I wanted to say hi to your new friend."  
  
"Kagome this is Miroku, Miroku this is Kagome."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Miroku" Kagome smiles.  
  
"The same here" he grabs her hand and kisses it while he touches her ass.  
  
She turned beat red and her temper flared. Kagome hits him hard on the head.  
  
"Pervert! Don't touch me again. Do you hear me? God first I get called a wench then I get groped. What else could happen today?" She yells  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh "Damn she is so cute when she get mad. Maybe I have met my match but at least this year will be interesting." He thinks to himself.  
  
Kagome see him laughing, "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Nothing" he says through laughs and walks over.  
  
"I'm guessing the perverts yours?" she snaps.  
  
"Yes he's my friend and I told him not to do anything stupid." Inuyasha smiles.  
  
She starts to get up and say something mean to him but was interrupted by Miroku.  
  
"Kagome nice tat" he tries to touch it but Sango whacks him on the head. "She told you not to touch her. You pervert."  
  
Inuyasha looks at her "Why did you pick that design?"  
  
Kagome touches the blue arrow. "It was from a dream I had. I wanted to remember it so I got myself a tattoo." She tried to smile remembering the emotions she felt with the dream.  
  
Inuyasha sensed emotions wash over her. "You okay"  
  
Tears glazed her eyes but she forced them back "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
He was about to ask her something but the bell rang.  
  
"Come on Sango lets go." Kagome grabs her friend's hand and pulls her to the door.  
  
"What was wrong with her?" Miroku asks.  
  
"I don't know but I sensed a lot of emotions from her and happy wasn't one of them." Inuyasha replies.  
  
Miroku shakes his head "Why would you get a tattoo to remember a dream if it was sad."  
  
"I'm not sure but I'm going to find out." Inuyasha smiles.  
  
"Well when you do please tell me until then we should get to class"  
  
Inuyasha looks at his friend "yeah lets get going before we're late."  
  
They walk out the cafeteria doors and disappear in the hallway of kids.  
  
School was done Kagome couldn't wait to get home "what a day I had" she sighs. She grabs her bag and waits for Sango outside.  
  
Kagome waited for a couple of minutes and sees Sango walkout.  
  
"Hey Sango over here" she waves to her friend.  
  
Sango walks over to her. "Hey is it alright if I come over?"  
  
"Yeah my mom won't care" Kagome says  
  
"Cool lets go" she smiles happily  
  
They start to walk in the direction of kagome's car.  
  
  
  
  
What did you think? Don't forget to review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Kagome and Sango sat on her bed listening to music.  
  
"You have so many CDs" Sango grins.  
  
"Yeah I know. I hear a song and I have to get it. I can't help it." Kagome smiles  
  
"I can tell" Sango laughs.  
  
Kagome looks at her laughing friend then glances out the window. Sango hears a groan and looks to see what her friend is staring at.  
  
What they see shocks them both. There was Inuyasha and Miroku throwing a football in her neighbor's backyard.  
  
Kagome looks at Sango "He can't be my neighbor. It's bad enough that I have to see him at school now I have to see him at my house. I think I'm going to die."  
  
"It will be okay he probably doesn't even know you're his neighbor. Oh god lets say hi." Sango smiles sheepishly and gets up from the bed.  
  
"No I can't. He's a jerk and his friends a pervert." Kagome whines.  
  
Sango turns to her "It may piss him off."  
  
"Fine I'll go but if he says anything rude to me. I won't be responsible for my actions." She smiles  
  
"Okay then come on" Sango walks to the door.  
  
They run down the steps and Sango grabs Kagome's hand and pulls her out the backdoor.  
  
Sango strolls up to the fence. "Hey guys." She grins  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku look over and see Sango standing at the fence and Kagome approaching slowly.  
  
"What do you girls want?" Inuyasha growls.  
  
Kagome looks at him "We just wanted to say Hi. Is that a crime?" She gives him a glare.  
  
"Whatever wen..." He stops himself remembering her temper last time.  
  
Miroku grins and walks over to Sango "Sango my dear you came to say hi to me I'm touched."  
  
"Well that's the only thing you'll be touching." She smirks.  
  
Miroku frowns and turns him attention to Kagome. "Hello Kagome. You are still as beautiful as you were at lunch."  
  
She groans and rolls her eyes "Miroku do you want me to hit you again"  
  
Miroku not wanting to get hit again backs away slowly. Inuyasha looks at him and couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Sango grins and says, "So what are you guy up to tonight?"  
  
"Well we were thinking about going to The Spot but we're not sure." Miroku answers.  
  
"That's where we're going tonight. I want to show Kagome around. Maybe we'll see you there." Sango smiles.  
  
The guys look at each other "Maybe you will."  
  
"Cool. We should go." Sango looks at Kagome.  
  
"Yeah I agree. Bye." Kagome gives a short wave and starts to walk to the house.  
  
"Bye you guys. Hope to see ya there" Sango runs to catch up with Kagome.  
  
Miroku looks at Inuyasha "Do you think they were really going to the club?"  
  
"No but I think we are."  
  
"You like Kagome don't you." Miroku give him a grin.  
  
"I don't know what you talking about?" he growls  
  
Miroku rolls his eyes "Yeah right that's why you said The Spot was boring and we were not going. Now you changed your mind and I know it's not because of me."  
  
"Come on you fool. Lets get ready." Inuyasha glares at him as he walks into the house.  
  
Kagome glares at Sango "Why didn't you tell me we were going?"  
  
"We weren't going."  
  
"Then why did you tell them that?"  
  
Sango just gives her I'm up to something grin.  
  
"What are you planning Sango?" Kagome lifts up her brows.  
  
"Nothing" Sango smiles.  
  
Kagome goes to her closet "well we have to find something to wear then."  
  
"You have an out fit for me in there?" Sango asks in surprise.  
  
"I have an outfit for everyone in my closet." Kagome smiles.  
  
She grabs some clothes and gives them to Sango "Here go into the bathroom and try these on." She hurries Sango out the door.  
  
Kagome looks at her closet. "Now what am I going to wear?"  
  
She starts to slide on clothes until she found what she liked. Sango walks in and Kagome grins liking what she chose.  
  
They did each other's hair and make up then pick out their shoes. Finally they looked in the mirror all they could say was WOW.  
  
Kagome's raven hair was curled slightly. She wore a bright blue spaghetti strap top and the front was split down the middle revealing her stomach. She also wore a black mini skirt that showed off her legs with black strappy high heels. Her eyelids had on a light blue eye shadow and her lips were grazed with lip-gloss.  
  
Sango on the other hand wore a red hater top that showed off her lean shoulders. She had on a pair of jeans that flared at the end and they looked great with her red pointy high heels. Her hair was up in a sexy messy bun and she had on smoky eye shadow and a beautiful shade of red on her lips.  
  
Kagome smiles at Sango "You look so different. I don't think anyone will recognize you."  
  
"I look different you don't even look the same. Damn girl the guys are going to pass out when they see you." Sango gazes in envy.  
  
Kagome blushes and then says, "We should get going. Don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah let's go." She walks down the stairs.  
  
Kagome grabs her keys and follows Sango out to her car.   
  
  
  
  
What did you think? Don't forget to review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The girls pull into the parking lot and park in the first space they could find.  
  
"I thought we would never find a place to park," Kagome sighs in relief.  
  
"Yeah it's busy tonight." Sango replies  
  
They get out of the car and walk in the club. The music was playing and a lot of the people were dancing and there was colored lights going off by the DJ.  
  
Sango yells to Kagome "Lets go get something to drink then we'll find a place to sit."  
  
"Okay why not." Kagome shrugs.  
  
They head up to the bar and order their drinks. When the bartender returned he hands them their pops and they head to an empty table.  
  
Kagome sit down and takes a drink of her pop. "Do you think they'll show?"  
  
"Yeah they'll show. I'll bet on that." Sango sits down.  
  
"So you going to tell what your up to now." She stares at Sango.  
  
"I'm not up to anything" Sango smiles sweetly then thinks to herself. "If she knew I'm trying to set her up with Inuyasha she would kill me."  
  
"I know your up to something I can feel it" Kagome sips her pop again.  
  
"Whatever I'm going to dance" she gets up and heads for the dance floor.  
  
"Hey wait for me. I don't want to sit here by myself." Kagome walks after Sango.  
  
Just then Inuyasha and Miroku walk into the club and go to the bar.  
  
"Do you smell them?" Miroku asks impatiently.  
  
Inuyasha smells for Kagome "She here I can smell her scent."  
  
Miroku looks for them and sees Sango walking to the dance floor "There they are and look what they're wearing." His mouth hung open.  
  
Inuyasha see Kagome and his heart feels like it's going to pop out of his chest "What the hell is she wearing? There's like nothing to that outfit I'm not complaining or anything but look at the guys stare at her. I swear if they come near her I'll rip them to shreds." He lets out a low growl "Whoa where the hell did that come from I don't even like her or do I? No it can't be possible she gets on my nerves to damn much." He looks at his friend who is drooling over Sango.  
  
"Hey pervert lets get a drink." Inuyasha hit him in the arm.  
  
Miroku snaps out of it and only nods his head.  
  
Kagome see the guys at the bar and couldn't take her eyes off from Inuyasha. "God he looks really good. What am I thinking he's a jerk?"  
  
"Yeah but he's a cute jerk" a little voice in her head says.  
  
"Yeah he is cute and I think might I like him. No I can't he gets on my goddamn nerves. Oh god. Do I really like him?" She feels her face getting hot.  
  
She turns to Sango "they came."  
  
"I see." She smiles  
  
"Should we go say hi or something?" Kagome asks.  
  
"No" was all Sango said.  
  
Just then the song changed to Move It Slow.  
  
Kagome smiles at Sango "I love this song," and starts to dance.  
  
I'm thinking 'bout your body baby  
  
Wanna love you in so many ways  
  
The way you move it all around  
  
Makes me wanna love you down  
  
Contemplating making love to you  
  
Scented candles and some bubbles too  
  
Come and have a private dance with me  
  
So I can stare at your body baby  
  
Inuyasha watches Kagome and is hypnotized by the way she moved. "She is so beautiful why do I feel this way about this one girl. I've dated lots of girls and never felt this way before." He wonders to himself.  
  
You can have my money and  
  
You can have my car keys baby  
  
Max out all my credit cards  
  
Till you look just like a star  
  
I'll pay all your bills  
  
Tell me baby what's the deal  
  
Why I'm so into you?  
  
Move it slow  
  
Make sweet lovin' to me  
  
Let it flow  
  
Ooh you're looking so sexy to me  
  
Lose control  
  
You don't know what you're doing to me  
  
With my eyes and my mind  
  
I forget about it  
  
Move it slow  
  
Make sweet lovin' to me  
  
Let it flow  
  
Ooh you're looking so sexy to me  
  
Lose control  
  
You don't know what you're doing to me  
  
With my eyes and my mind  
  
I forget about it  
  
Kagome feels eyes on her and see Inuyasha gazing at her. "Well if he's going to stare maybe I'll give him a something to stare at." She smiles to herself. She starts to dance more sensually while she moves her hip and her hand grazes down her side.  
  
Sango see this and holds back a laugh knowing what Kagome was doing.  
  
We're sitting here sippin' on Don Perrion  
  
Watching you it really turns me on  
  
And that neglice that you're wearing is tight  
  
When you take it off, all I can say is my, my, my  
  
From your head down to your toes, sexy  
  
Such a beautiful sight to see  
  
One look in your eyes and I'm hypnotized  
  
The cutest little thing I've ever seen, you can...  
  
You can have my money and  
  
You can have my car keys baby  
  
Max out all my credit cards  
  
Till you look just like a star  
  
I'll pay all your bills  
  
Tell me baby what's the deal  
  
Why I'm so into you?  
  
Move it slow  
  
Make sweet lovin' to me  
  
Let it flow  
  
Ooh you're looking so sexy to me  
  
Lose control  
  
You don't know what you're doing to me  
  
With my eyes and my mind  
  
I forget about it  
  
Miroku smiles at Inuyasha "Look at Kagome dance she looks like she dancing on air. Not to mention all the guys staring at her." He hears Inuyasha growl and starts to laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha snaps.  
  
"You are jealous but you says you don't even like her." Miroku smirks.  
  
"I don't. Why would I care if guys look at her? She's not mine." He replies.  
  
"Yeah right." Miroku laughs again.  
  
Move it slow  
  
Make sweet lovin' to me  
  
Let it flow  
  
Ooh you're looking so sexy to me  
  
Lose control  
  
You don't know what you're doing to me  
  
With my eyes and my mind  
  
I forget about it  
  
There's no greater fantasy  
  
Than the one that I share with you  
  
You really got a hold on me  
  
I'm taken by the way that you move  
  
I love what I see  
  
That sexy, sweet body  
  
I'll take you away from here  
  
Make us feel reality, oh  
  
Move it slow  
  
Make sweet lovin' to me  
  
Let it flow  
  
Ooh you're looking so sexy to me  
  
Lose control  
  
You don't know what you're doing to me  
  
With my eyes and my mind  
  
I forget about it  
  
Move it slow  
  
Make sweet lovin' to me  
  
Let it flow  
  
Ooh you're looking so sexy to me  
  
Lose control  
  
You don't know what you're doing to me  
  
With my eyes and my mind  
  
I forget about it  
  
Sango smiles at Kagome "Kagome you do realize all the guys are staring at you?"  
  
Kagome glances around "They are damn it. Why do I have to attract so much attention to myself?" She shakes her head from the thought.  
  
"You okay?" Sango asks concerned  
  
"Yeah I hate when this happens but I'm not going to let that stop me because my favorite part is coming." She starts to ignore all the stares.  
  
Sango smiles again "Mine too."  
  
Bounce for me, bounce for me  
  
Move it all around for me  
  
Shake it baby, shake it baby  
  
Up and down  
  
Move it to the left  
  
Move it to the right  
  
Work the body, work the body baby, baby  
  
Bounce for me, bounce for me  
  
Move it all around for me  
  
Shake it baby, shake it baby  
  
Up and down  
  
Move it to the left  
  
Now move it to the right  
  
Work the body baby, work the body baby, oh  
  
Move it slow  
  
Make sweet lovin' to me  
  
Let it flow  
  
Ooh you're looking so sexy to me  
  
Lose control  
  
You don't know what you're doing to me  
  
With my eyes and my mind  
  
I forget about it  
  
Move it slow  
  
Make sweet lovin' to me  
  
Let it flow  
  
Ooh you're looking so sexy to me  
  
Lose control  
  
You don't know what you're doing to me  
  
With my eyes and my mind  
  
I forget about it  
  
The music slowly fades leaving Kagome and Sango hot and sweaty.  
  
"Let's go get something to drink" Kagome wipes her head.  
  
"Yeah it feels like I haven't had anything to drink in ages" Sango sighs.  
  
They walk up to the other side of the bar and order two Shirley temples. When the bartender came back he set the drink on the bar and went to the next customer. Kagome grabbed her Shirley temple and took a huge drink soon Sango did the same thing.  
  
"Lets go find a table" Sango says needing to sit down.  
  
"Good idea" Kagome sighed in relief  
  
The girls pushed through the crowd and found an empty table and sat down.  
  
Sango smiles wickedly at Kagome "So Kag did you have fun dancing for Inuyasha?" Sango lifts her eyebrows.  
  
"What! I wasn't dancing for that jerk." Kagome steamed.  
  
"Okay so I didn't see the flash of mischief in your eyes when you caught him staring at you."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about?"  
  
"You don't like him then?"  
  
"No way like I said he's a jerk." Kagome makes a face.  
  
Sango stares at her unconvinced "Proof it!"  
  
"How the hell am I going to do that?" Kagome now confused.  
  
"I dare you to say yes to the first guy that asks you to dance then I'll know you don't like him" Sango thinks to herself "If I'm right it doesn't matter if she dances with a guy I know Kag likes Inu either way. The thing I wanted to see the most is Inu's reaction then I'll know if he feels the same way."  
  
Kagome was about to say no when she glances at Inuyasha who is talking to some dumb bimbo. Jealously starts to run through her veins. "Fine. Just to let you know I don't back down from a dare." Kagome glares at her friend.  
  
Sango smiles and thinks, "Good I hoped you'd say that."  
  
Inuyasha give Miroku a look that told him to get the damn chick away from him.  
  
Miroku nods and slides his hand on her ass. She screams and slaps him hard as she calls him a pervert.  
  
"Man the things I do for a friend." Miroku rubs his cheek.  
  
"Thanks. The bitch was getting on my nerves. She was dumber than a box of rocks." Inuyasha runs his claws through his hair.  
  
Miroku gazes at the girls "Well lets go say hi now."  
  
"Yeah we better." Inuyasha and Miroku start to push through the crowd.  
  
Miroku slowly approaches the table. "Hello ladies. You both look beautiful tonight. May we sit down?"  
  
Sango tell them yes and Kagome mutters whatever.  
  
Miroku sits down right next to Sango.  
  
"You touch me you pervert your going to hurt for a week." Sango warns him.  
  
Inuyasha sits down in the only chair left which is right next to Kagome.  
  
He clears his throat "Kagome you look nice tonight."  
  
She covers her anger and jealously with a fake smile, "Thanks"  
  
Miroku wonders what pissed her off and was about to ask when a slow song came on and a guy with sandy blonde hair walks up to Kagome.  
  
"Excuse me miss. Would you like to dance?" He smiles shyly  
  
Kagome hears Inuyasha letting out a low growl but ignores him. "I'd love too." She gets up and follows the young man out to the dance floor  
  
Inuyasha starts to growl louder causing Miroku and Sango to look at each other.  
  
"What's a matter with you Inu?" Miroku lifts his brows.  
  
"Nothing!" His eyes flash with jealously.  
  
Sango gazes over to him. "It doesn't look like nothing to me."  
  
"Who asked you?" he snaps.  
  
"Ssoorrryy" she rolls her eyes. "Well at least I know that he likes her maybe more than I thought."  
  
Inuyasha watches Kagome and the guy dance. "His hands move any lower and I'm going to rip his fucking head off."  
  
Kagome feels eyes on her and notices Inuyasha glaring at her "Maybe I was to harsh on him plus this guy is so boring." She try's to hold back a yawn.  
  
Soon the song finished and Kagome thanked the guy for the dance and hurried back to the table.  
  
She looks at Sango "You happy now. I told you I don't back down from a dare even though I was getting bored to death." Kagome grabs her empty glass and storms off to the bar.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku stare at Sango.  
  
"What!" she yells.  
  
"So what did you dare her to do?" Miroku curiously asks.  
  
"It's nothing really." Sango shakes her head.  
  
"If it was nothing you would have told us already." Inuyasha points out.  
  
Sango smiles "It's none of your business."  
  
Kagome comes back to the table in a better mood "What's none of their business?"  
  
"We want to know what the dare was about but Sango won't tell us." Miroku whines.  
  
Kagome sits down holding her drink in hand "Well if you really need to know she dared me to say yes to the first guy that asked me to dance."  
  
"So that's why you danced with that guy" Inuyasha felt a little relieved.  
  
"Well duh I'd rather dance with someone I know or like." She blushes slightly.  
  
Miroku had an idea and slips off unnoticed. A couple of minutes later he returns smiling happily.  
  
Suddenly the music slowed and the song was What's It Like (Sorry this song reminds me of Inuyasha and Miroku did a nice thing without being a pervert).  
  
Miroku looks at Sango "Would you dance with me? I promise not to do anything."  
  
Sango nods and he takes her hand as they head to the dance floor.  
  
Kagome watches in envy "God what I wouldn't do to have someone I like dance with me."  
  
Inuyasha gazes at her nervously "K...Kagome will you dance with me?"  
  
At first she was in shock but a smile crossed her lips "Yes I'd like that very much." She took his hand and walked to the dance floor.  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome tight to him and breathed in her scent but this time it hit a cord in him. He recognized her scent "I just met her today but some how I recognize it like it's a memory or something."  
  
Kagome lay against his chest and he started to purr. This sound soothed her but tears glazed her eyes as she forced them back "Why do I feel like crying? I have the same feeling I felt in my dream. What is going on?"  
  
Miroku was trying his hardest not to grope Sango. "I can't if I do I will be breaking my promise to her and my one shot."  
  
Sango was in her own thoughts while dancing with Miroku "He not groping me. Is he really going to keep his promise? Miroku I thought you never had it in you."  
  
The music slowly fade and Miroku and Sango left to go to the table.  
  
Inuyasha gazed down at Kagome "Kagome I have something to ask you?"  
  
She looked at him in wonder.  
  
"At lunch when I asked you why you chose that design why did you get upset?"  
  
She stiffened in his arms and looked at him with sad eyes. "I can't talk about Inuyasha"  
  
"Why not?" He was a little worried.  
  
"I just can't okay." She lets go of his embrace.  
  
"I'm going to find Sango It's getting late." She walked away quickly leaving a very surprised Hanyou.   
  
  
  
  
What did you think? Don't forget to review!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Dream   
  
Kagome see the girl she's been dreaming about. She hears the girl reciting a poem. Kagome can feel her heartbreaking. "Why do I feel this way?" The girl breaks down and sobs as the girl does this Kagome does the same.  
  
Suddenly Kagome shoots straight up in her bed. She scurries to grab a piece of paper so she can write down the poem before she forgets.  
  
After she finished she laid back down. "Why is this happening to me?" Kagome drifts back to sleep with that question on her mind.  
  
The alarm went off at six. She struggled out of bed and jumped in the shower. When she got out she was fully awake. She slipped on some pants and one of her baby tees and brushed her hair.  
  
Kagome ran down the steps grabbing the pop tart in her mom's hand.  
  
"I love you sweetie. Have a nice day at school."  
  
"Thanks, mom"  
  
She jumps into her car to pick up Sango. "She's going to kill me. I'm so dead."  
  
Sango is waiting outside her house "Where the hell is she?" Sango yells.  
  
Kagome turns the corner and stops at the curb. She rolls down the window "You coming or do you want to be late?"  
  
"I'm coming it took you long enough to get here." Sango complains while getting in.  
  
Kagome presses on the gas in a hurry to get to school.  
  
Sango looks at her "Why are you late anyway?"  
  
"I didn't sleep well last night." Kagome replies.  
  
Before Sango could ask any questions Kagome changes the subject "Do we need to pick up Miroku?"  
  
"No he's getting a ride from Inuyasha." She smiles slightly.  
  
There was silence for a while Soon Sango couldn't stand it any longer "Have you talked to Inuyasha?"  
  
"No I haven't seen him in two days and he's my next door neighbor." She suddenly missed him badly.  
  
Sango now seeing her friend sad changes the subject fast. "Did you do you poetry assignment?"  
  
Kagome tilts her head to the side "oh shit. I forgot all about it. I am so dead. Wait the poem I wrote down I put it in my bag. I don't care if it doesn't make sense at least I'll have my homework done." she looks at Sango "yes"  
  
They pull into the parking lot and slide into a spot.  
  
Kagome grabs her bag and heads into school.  
  
"Sango how many minutes do we have?"  
  
Sango looks at her watch "About 9 minutes."  
  
"Shit!" Kagome runs to her locker and hurries to open it. "Damn it! Don't stick on me." Finally it opened and she grabbed her books and of course her home work.  
  
She went to Sango's locker and then they ran to their class.  
  
Kagome flew through the door and slid in her seat exhausted soon after Sango did the same.  
  
"Sango we just made in the nick of time."  
  
"Yeah we can run pretty fast when are asses are on fire."  
  
Kagome let out a laugh and gives Sango a high five.  
  
She glances at the clock "Class is about to start and oh shit, oh shit" tearing through her stuff looking for a sheet of loose-leaf paper.  
  
"I have to copy this before class starts. I can't turn it in like this." She starts to write.  
  
Inuyasha stares at her "why is she so late and why the hell didn't she have her homework done. Something is wrong I can smell it." His attention quickly turns to the teacher.  
  
The teacher smiles at them "I hope you have your assignments done because you're going to read them aloud."  
  
Kagome slams her head on her desk "I don't need this." She mutters loudly into her desk.  
  
Sango looks up at her and laughs, "It will be fine you have your poem done."  
  
Kagome turns her head side ways on her desk "Sango you don't understand. I didn't really have my poem done. It's hard to explain but I'll tell you at lunch."  
  
"Kag you said you had it done!" Sango steamed.  
  
"I do but then I don't" Kagome quickly closed her eye then slowly opened them.  
  
"What does that suppose to mean?" she snaps  
  
"Well I wrote it but I don't remember doing it. The thing I do remember is my dream then all the sudden waking straight up in my bed but not writing the poem." She turned her face into her desk before Sango could comment.  
  
Inuyasha glances at her "why does she always clam up when the dream subject comes up?" he heard her breathing become shallow as she slowly fell asleep.  
  
Kagome was so tired that she didn't hear her teacher call her name.  
  
"Hey wake up." Sango poked her with her pencil.  
  
She shot her head up off the desk "Huh?"  
  
"Kagome it's your turn" she points to the waiting teacher.  
  
Kagome mutters shit to softly for anyone to hear and gets up walks to the front of the class  
  
She turns to the teacher. "Does it have to have a title? I'm still thinking of one." The teacher shakes her head no.  
  
Kagome looks at the class Inuyasha amber eyes burn into her. "My poem doesn't have a title okay" but she doesn't wait for a response.  
  
I'm surrounded by darkness my world is gone.  
The strange place I'm in is all wrong.  
I see you from afar pinned to that tree.  
I break the spell that sets you free.  
You called me by a name I didn't know  
You assumed that I was she because I resemble her so.  
Why do I feel something stir in my soul?  
Soon a fire blazes out of control  
The love between us grew but we would never tell.  
Maybe we were scared or too frightened to say the words.  
My heart ached for the longing was too strong  
I left those amber eyes returning to my home.  
A final thought passed my mind  
Destiny brought us together but we had to part  
I know we'll meet again deep down in my heart.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath holding back the tears. All eyes were on her and her vision started to blur. She quickly turned around and placed her poem on the teacher's desk then made her way to her seat.  
  
"Why do I feel crying it's just a poem?" she struggled to hold back the tear to her blessing the bell rang. She got up and walks out the door just as the tears fell.  
  
Kagome sat under a large tree waiting for Sango to come.  
  
"Why am I sitting under a tree on a nice day?" but she knew she was drawn to the tree not just this tree but all the trees. There was a caring feeling to them.  
  
Sango walked out with the guys behind her. She spotted Kagome leaning against a tree and turned around "You should go sit some where else I need to talk to her alone. It's female things."  
  
Inuyasha glared at her "What's going on Sango and don't tell me it's nothing because I can smell it."  
  
"I don't know Inu. I really don't know" she glanced at Inuyasha then at her best friend.  
  
Miroku chimed in "Will go sit over there okay my dear." He pointed at not that far away from Kagome and then winked.  
  
Sango just blushed and walked away under her breath she muttered pervert.  
  
Inuyasha liked where they were going to sit unlike Miroku he could hear girls talk.  
  
"Come on pervert lets go sit down." He says leave Miroku behind.  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha walk to the tree and sit down. She wanted to go to him but was afraid he was still mad.  
  
She took her gaze off Inuyasha and turned to Sango "Hey I see Miroku got to you?"  
  
Sango touched her face "he's such a pervert."  
  
"Yeah he is but he likes you" Kagome trying to keep her off the subject she came there to talk about.  
  
She looks at Kagome "So how long did you think you could stall me?"  
  
Kagome sighs, "I was hoping all of lunch but you caught me."  
  
"Kag tell me what's been bothering you? You keep mentioning your dreams then you get all upset. Why?"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath "I better tell her now before I feel like running away."  
  
"You know my tattoo I said I got it to remember a dream. What I said was true. The first dream I had was two months before I moved. Sango there was a girl in my dreams that looked like me. I swear on my life. I could have been her twin or something. It was so strange. Well this girl had an orb with her I think it was more like a crystal but there was something dangerous about it. Demons wanted it because of its power something about making them unstoppable. Oh I'm not really sure anyways this girl also had a bow and arrows with her. When she shot an arrow blue light engulfed it. These two things were important to her and for some reason they were important to me. That's why I got the tattoo."  
  
Sango just stared at her "Kag I understand now about your tattoo but what about the poem?"  
  
Kagome watched her friend's expression. "Well last night when I was sleeping I had another dream. I saw the same girl but she was reciting that poem. Sango I could feel her pain and the loss of a love that was her soul mate. I have a feeling this guy wasn't any ordinary guy I can feel it deep in my soul. I think he was hanyou no I know it. She loved him so much." Tears fell down her face like a waterfall.  
  
"Kagome are you okay." Sango now worried  
  
"Sango I can feel how much she loved him and that love was special. I have a feeling he loved her too but there's something about a debt. A woman that died hating him but there was something not right about her. This woman wanted to change him with the crystal but this girl didn't care. The girl hated the woman for that I also feel jealously a lot of it not just from her but him too." Kagome stopped and leaned more into the tree.  
  
Sango had tears in her eyes "Kag how did you know all that?"  
  
"That's the weird thing when I started to talk to you some of it flooded back. Sango she left because he couldn't tell her he loved her. Three simple words and he couldn't say them. Damn it why didn't he just say it." Kagome was flooded with anger her aura glowed brightly.  
  
Sango gasps at what she saw "K..Kag what just happened?"  
  
"What!" she snaps  
  
Kagome looks at Sango "Oh I'm sorry I was flooded with anger. I was mad at him because he never said it. I also thought he didn't love me. Why would he need a weakling like me I was only his damn shard detector. Listen to me I'm mad at someone I don't even know. Please lock me up I'm turning into a damn lunatic." She sighed rubbing her now hurting head.  
  
"Sango lets talk about this more later. I think I'm going to go to see the nurse and lay down."  
  
The bell rings and Sango gets up "Here I'll help you to the nurse."  
  
Inuyasha watches Kagome walk away and vanish through the doors.  
  
"Damn wench you weren't the weak one I was. It was my fault you left not yours. Silly girl you were never my shard detector just my Kagome." He slowly got up and walks to class not caring if he was late.  
  
Kagome drove home music filling the car. The nurse had told her to go home and get some rest and that's what she was going to do.  
  
"I can't wait to curl up in my bed and go to sleep." She yawns.  
  
She slowly stopped the car and got out. Walking up the stair seemed like eternity until she opened her door and crawled into bed. Soon her eyes drifted slowly closed and sleep came quickly.  
  
Sango was at her locker grabbing her bag. "I hope she feels better" her thoughts on Kagome.  
  
She turned to see Inuyasha and Miroku coming towards her.  
  
Inuyasha glared "Where's the hell is Kagome?"  
  
"She went home early." Sango replies  
  
"When did she do that?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Right after lunch she wasn't looking so good" Sango bit her lip.  
  
Miroku eyed Sango "Do you need a ride home? I'm guessing Kag was your ride."  
  
"I was just going to walk home."  
  
Inuyasha knew he needed to talk to Sango "No we'll take you home"  
  
"Okay" was all she said.  
  
They dropped Miroku off first.  
  
"Hey pervert make sure you're up tomorrow or I'm leaving without you." Inuyasha grinned  
  
"Yeah I'll be up. You just make sure your hear on time" Miroku creaked back.  
  
He shut the door and came through the window kissing Sango's hand "Bye my dear."  
  
Sango blushed and bopped him on the head as they started to pull away. "Your lucky we're leaving or I would hurt you more. You pervert!"  
  
Inuyasha glanced at the blushing Sango "Kagome was really upset wasn't she."  
  
"Yeah but you knew that already didn't you?"  
  
"I heard you guys talking and she was telling you the truth. Well most of it I can verify."  
  
Sango stared at him "So what she said was true. It's not that I didn't believe her but I think I needed to hear it from someone else."  
  
"You know when Kagome got angry at lunch. Well I got angry too. I was mad that I let her go but I was really mad at myself for not tell her that I loved her. Sango she was never my shard detector just my beautiful Kagome." He tried to smile.  
  
"What's going on Inu?" Sango still confused  
  
"I don't understand it myself. Sango when we danced at the club I recognized her scent. It was like a memory or something I can't explain it. I've met her before I know it." He kept his eyes on the road.  
  
They sat in silence until she was at her house. "See you tomorrow Inu. You guys will figure it all out. Okay." She gave him a small smile.  
  
"Thanks. Bye Sango" In the back of his mind he hoped that she was right  
  
He drove off knowing soon the light sky would be covered in darkness.  
  
Kagome grabbed her chest running as fast as she could. She could feel her heart clutching onto the fear. She ran deeper in the woods trying her hardest to lose whatever was chasing her. It was getting darker and becoming harder to see. Suddenly she tripped over something crashing to the ground. Kagome tried to pick herself back up but it was to late the thing looming over her. The moonlight hit the beast revealing a demon. It raised it claw and swung at her.  
  
Kagome let out a small cry and sat up. She looks around recognizing she was in her room.  
  
"It was a dream." She sighs deeply.  
  
"I need to go outside for some fresh air that will make me feel better." She got out of bed and grabs her fleece blanket.  
  
She walks down the stair and out the back door. A sudden chill came over her and she wraps the blanket tightly around her.  
  
Kagome walked around for a while then ended up at the sacred tree. A blast of comfort washed over as she touched it. She sat down and leaned against it feeling safe and cared for. The gentle breeze touched her cheek as she fell asleep.  
  
Next door a certain hanyou watch out the window at the now sleeping girl "Goodnight Kagome."   
  
  
  
What did you think? Don't forget to review!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Dream   
  
Inuyasha was walking slowly to a field when all the sudden an arrow crossed his path. He turns to see a woman with hatred in her eyes. His heartbreaks for the woman whom he thought loved him betrayed him. Soon the wind was rushing through his hair and revenge was the only thing on his mind. He made his way into a temple and grabbed the Shikon no Tama then quickly left. Inuyasha ran not looking back until an arrow flew him hard against a tree the Shikon no Tama slipping out of his grasps. He looked up at the women he thought he loved and yells "Bitch...How dare you..." as darkness overcomes him.  
  
Inuyasha screams, "Bitch" and flies out of bed ready to attack.  
  
"What the fuck?" he looks around light dances through his window revealing to him that he was in his room.  
  
He lets out a slow sigh and remembers his dream "I was pinned to a tree but by who?" he lays back on his bed now deep in his thoughts.  
  
Next-door Kagome was fighting over her own dream.  
  
Kagome hid behind a tree trying not to be heard. She silently watched as a young man grabs a woman's shoulders and pulls her into a tight hug. The women resists at first. "What? Get away from me! Let go of me, now!" Then, the woman stops resisting and returns his embrace. Kagome's heart was breaking slowly she stops watching and turns away, still behind the tree. She hears the young man say, "I will kill Naraku...so you don't have to fight anymore. I will protect you." The women from behind the young man's back, pulls a knife from within her voluminous sleeve. She presses it to his neck, and says "Your stupid to think a hug could make everything better. As long as Onigumo's heart is still inside Naraku, I have a chance to kill him. I can purify Naraku and make his existence in this world completely void." The woman's Shinidamachuu come down to get her then, and they lift her away. The young man now hurt turns around to see Kagome stepping away from the tree. She stares at him with tears burning hot. The young man said nothing just looked into her eyes. Kagome, guesses what he is probably going to tell her, and isn't ready to hear it yet. "No I'm not ready for this not yet." Kagome couldn't take it any longer she spun around and took off running knowing he had made his decision.  
  
Kagome woke up and banged her fist against her bed. "Kikyou" She whispers softly then suddenly fire burned in her eyes "I hate her why couldn't she just stay dead?" her anger was rising fast soon tears followed.  
  
She got up and ran down the stairs to the shed. Kagome grabbed a bow and arrows and runs to the nearest tree.  
  
She took out an arrow and pulled it back. "I hate her damn it! The stupid bitch never loved him if she did it wouldn't of mattered if he was hanyou." Kagome released the arrow and a sickening crack rang out.  
  
The anger that was held back for so long was finally released. "She had so much power. She made me feel like I was nothing that I couldn't possibly be a great miko but she was wrong. My power comes from the heart I didn't realize it then but I do now. The dead bitch underestimated me." She let go of another arrow but this time it glowed a bright blue.  
  
She watched it glide through the air then hit her first arrow splitting it in two.  
  
Fire blazed in her tear filled eyes "I hate you Kikyou! Do you hear me you obsessive bitch? I HATE YOU! The only reason I never said anything was because of him. I loved him and you knew that. It scared the shit out of you even though you never showed it. I was gaining pieces of his heart each day while it started slipping out of your grasp. You hated me for that but that's okay the feeling was mutual." Kagome fired another arrow this one brighter then the first. She wouldn't stop until she shot her last one.  
  
Inuyasha walks out his back door after hearing a loud cracking sound. "What the hell was that?" his ears went back trying to hear the sound again.  
  
CRACK  
  
He looked in the direction of Kagome's. "It's coming from Kagome's house. What is going on?" Inuyasha runs to the fence.  
  
Inuyasha hears Kagome voice it was cold as ice "You hated me for that but that's okay the feeling was mutual." And he saw her release an arrow that was extremely bright.  
  
He smelt something salty and knew she was crying. "Why is she crying?" he jumps over the fence and walks toward her.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha approached her slowly.  
  
She didn't even turn around "Go away Inuyasha just leave me alone" She shot another arrow.  
  
He stared at her "No I'm not leaving"  
  
She whips around an arrow pointed at him "I said leave me alone"  
  
Inuyasha glared at the arrow his mind flashed to the women "Kikyou"  
  
Kagome's eyes flared and she turned to the tree "I'm not Kikyou damn it!" She let go of the arrow the light coming off in it was to bright to see it hit. They bother heard wood splitting as the light dimmed.  
  
Inuyasha looks in the direction of the tree and his eyes got big. The tree had a hole in it and the arrow was in the tree behind it. "Holy shit Kagome you shot right through the damn tree."  
  
She looks up "Yeah I see it there goes my target" she shakes her head.  
  
Inuyasha walk up to her and hugs her tightly. "Kagome I missed you! Why are you upset and are you okay?" he kissed her forehead softly.  
  
She didn't answer for a while finally she muffled "no"  
  
Inuyasha held her tighter in his arms and purred softly "What's wrong sweetie?"  
  
Kagome never said anything she just started cried in his arms.   
  
  
  
  
What did you think? Don't forget to review!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Inuyasha leaned against the tree kagome's head laid gently in his lap. He listened to her slow soft breaths thankful that she was now sleeping.  
  
Inuyasha ran his claws through her beautiful raven hair. He breathed in her scent she always smelt like Jasmine with a hint of lemongrass. "God I love her scent theirs something comforting about it." He nuzzles her softly. Soon he drifted asleep bathing in her scent.  
  
Kagome woke up and found herself in a lap of a certain hanyou. She gazes at him as he sleeps. "He's so cute when he sleeps." She smiles to herself.  
  
She slowly sits up trying not to wake him but to her dismay he did.  
  
Inuyasha slowly opens his eyes and smiles at her. "Hey your up."  
  
She laughs, "I should say the same thing to you."  
  
He wraps his arms around her "You know your one special lady."  
  
Kagome blushes slightly "Inu I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to point the arrow at you. I was so upset I just wanted to be left alone." She looks down her hands.  
  
His hand slid under her chin "I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault you were mad."  
  
"Yeah but I wasn't mad at you it was something else." She stared at him with sad eyes.  
  
Not wanting to upset her he waited to ask his question. "You hungry because I'm starving."  
  
Kagome let out a low groan "Is that all you think about?"  
  
Inuyasha smiles at her "No I think about you"  
  
"Well I think about you too." She kisses him on the cheek.  
  
They get up and walk into the house.  
  
Kagome glances at the clock "Its noon how about some ramen?"  
  
Inuyasha grins widely. "I love ramen"  
  
"Good so do I" she quickly put it on.  
  
Soon she brought back two bowls. The both ate hungrily finishing fast.  
  
Kagome got up and took their bowls to the sink. "I wonder where everyone went?" Kagome now realizes that no ones home.  
  
Inuyasha looks on the counter "They left a note here." He hands it to her.  
  
She took the note and read it. She let out a loud groan.  
  
"I have to clean the attic or..." she smiles  
  
"Or what?" he looks at her.  
  
"I can move stuff around and pretend that I cleaned"  
  
Inuyasha grins at her sheepishly "You need some help?"  
  
Kagome gives him a look "You going to help or are you just going to watch?"  
  
He gives his cute puppy look "I'll help I promise"  
  
She points at him "Not fair your using the cute puppy card and you know I can't say no"  
  
A wide grin slowly appears on his face "I wouldn't do that"  
  
Kagome laughs "Yeah right."  
  
They walk up the stairs to the attic door. Kagome opens it and walks up to switch the light on.  
  
"Where is that damn light switch" She feel one of the walls.  
  
Suddenly the light comes on and a grinning hanyou by the opposite wall. "I guess I found it"  
  
"Your still not playing fair. You can see in the dark." She gives him a pouty look."  
  
"Oh I'm the one who's not playing fair. You shouldn't be talking." Inuyasha walks over and kisses her softly.  
  
Her legs suddenly feel like jelly "Oh god Legs don't give out on me now" She thinks to herself as she kisses him back.  
  
They break their kiss searching for air.  
  
Kagome blushed crimson red "Maybe we should get started." She smiles and heads to a large trunk.  
  
Inuyasha looks around "You do know your family are pack rats."  
  
Kagome turns her head to look at him. "Yeah I know please don't remind me."  
  
She opens up the trunk and searches for something interesting. She digs deep down and finds a medium sized chest "This thing is heavy I think I'm going to need some help." She tells herself.  
  
"Inu I need your help" Kagome struggles to get out.  
  
Inuyasha turns around to see Kagome half way in the large trunk. "Well I like that view" he smirks to himself (:o pervert)  
  
"Inuyasha! You better not have left. I'll be stuck in this damn trunk forever and if I get out I'm going to kick you ass," Kagome now yelling.  
  
"So you're going to kick my ass huh!" He grabs her waist and without effort picks her up with the medium sized chest in her hands.  
  
Kagome drops the chest on the floor barely missing Inuyasha foot.  
  
"Hey that almost landed on my foot."  
  
She giggles "Oops."  
  
"You almost hurt my foot and all you can say is oops."  
  
"Yep" Kagome grins wickedly.  
  
Inuyasha smiles "You wait"  
  
Kagome quickly turns her attention back to the chest. She tries to open it but it was locked.  
  
"How you going to get in it if it's locked" He asks  
  
"Well there has to be a key" she replies  
  
"Yeah but you don't know where it is?"  
  
Kagome thought to herself "Where would I put a key if I didn't want anyone to find it."  
  
"Oh I got it!" she dug into the trunk and pulls out a yellow backpack. She opened the small pocket pulling out the key.  
  
"Hey how did you know it was there?" Inuyasha looks at her puzzled.  
  
"Well that's where I would hide it" Kagome smiles  
  
Inuyasha sits down next to her. She puts the key in the lock and turns it. The lock opened easily and she lifted the lid.  
  
Kagome pulls out some papers and an address book "Here look at this stuff" she handed the stuff to him.  
  
Soon she pulls out a diary and opens it to the first page.  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Well where should I start? Oh yeah my name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm 15 years old. I just had my birthday and this was a present from mama. She thought I could write my thoughts down but now she tells me that I should write my adventures down. Sense I have to travel with that arrogant conceded, jerk Inuyasha. The only thing that's good about him is he's cute and has adorable puppy ears. I just want to go up to him and rub them but he won't let me. Oh shoot you don't know who Inuyasha is or how I met him. Well let's start from the beginning. The day of my birthday I helped my brat of a brother Souta look for our cat Buyo. I was pulled in to the temple's covered well by a centipede demon, who was drawn to the reincarnated Shikon no Tama hidden within my body. I fought off the demon and pulled myself out of the well but everything was different all I saw was trees. I called out for my family but they weren't there. I saw are sacred tree and ran but what I saw shocked me. A boy was well he's hanyou anyway he was unconscious and pinned to a tree by an arrow. Curiosity got the best of me and I rubbed his ears, which I should say they were nice and soft. I got caught rubbing his ears by the local towns people and they brought me to their village. I was freaked out by all the weird stuff going on then I met Kaede this funny old lady with a patch on her eye. At the time I didn't know that I was her sister the priestess reincarnation. The centipede demon attacked the village and I realized it was after me. Kaede told me that it needed to go back into the well so I started to run. It started to gain on me and when I screamed for help I broke the priestess seal and woke up the hanyou. The demon flew into the ground and I went flying face first into the ground. Let me tell ya it was not fun it really hurt. Umm...where was I? Oh yeah Inuyasha called me Kikyou and then insulted me. I got mad and I told him my name was Kagome then I said I slower Ka...go...me. While I was yelling at him the demon grabbed me and ripped the Shikon no Tama right out of me then through me to the ground. The demon ate the Shikon no Tama and gaining her powers back. The damn demon wrapped her body around the tree and me and I went smacking into Inuyasha. The damn jerk tricked me into pulling out the arrow so he could kill it. Inuyasha did kill the demon but he wanted the Shikon no Tama for himself. To make it short he attacked me and Kaede placed a rosary around Inuyasha's neck as I recited a binding spell. I had to come up with a word and the only thing that came out was sit. The rosary sent him plunging into the river. The second day an ugly crow demon stole the Shikon no Tama and in the process of stopping it. I shot an arrow hitting the demon but I shattered the Shikon no Tama into lots of little pieces. Now I have to travel with the jerk because I'm the only one that can see the shards. Well that's about it. I don't want to go but if I don't Inuyasha face gets so red it looks like it's about to blow up. To bad it doesn't well I can still dream can't I. Till next time.  
  
Always,  
Kagome  
  
Kagome stares at the diary then at Inuyasha "No way this is just a coincidence" a surprised look on her face.  
  
Inuyasha sees the look she's giving him "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing" Kagome says as she goes back to the diary and reads the last entry.  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I left for good this time. I waited to see if Inuyasha would tell me that he loved me but I never heard the words. It was hard to say goodbye to my friends. Sango cried not wanting me her best friend to go. I hugged her and promised we would always be best friends. Miroku wished me luck and told me he'd miss me. You know the weird thing he didn't try to grope me he just hugged me and kissed he on my forehead. Shippou my little Shippou I think he took it the hardest I was like a mother to him. He cried and jumped in my arms he wouldn't let go me go. I kissed his little cheeks and told him it would be okay he whimpered mama and my heart shattered into a million pieces. Miroku pulled him off and cradled the young fox demon. I saw Inuyasha sitting in a tree watching me. I wished he would of said good-bye but I had told them all last night that I was leaving. Inuyasha didn't believe me he made one of his comments that I'll be back and to stop worrying. That is until I removed the rosary beads from around his neck. I told him that he was free now and I ran into the hut. That was the last time I talked to him. So there I was saying my final goodbyes to my friends no wait my family. Shippou was holding out is little hands reaching for me he was calling out mama those little pieces shattered even smaller. I walked up to the well and before I jumped in I told them all that we would meet again destiny brought us together it will bring us together again. I jumped in the well still hearing Shippou calling out to me. This will be my last entry I have no use for this anymore. There's one last thing I want to say I love you all and Inuyasha I love you more then anything in this world.  
  
Love always,  
Kagome  
  
Kagome clutched the diary to her heart "Shippou I'm so sorry. I was a bad replacement for your mother. I left you when you needed me the most" tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Inuyasha voiced boomed.  
  
She jumps not realizing that he was behind her reading over her shoulder.  
  
"Yes it was. I left you all." More tears flowed.  
  
Inuyasha moved in front of her grabbing her hands "No sweetie it wasn't. I should have told you how I felt but instead I let you leave. I could have stopped you but I thought you didn't feel the same way. I was wrong. Do you hear me Kagome? I was wrong. I love you and I always have." His eyes glazed with tears.  
  
She jumped in his arms "I love you too. Oh god I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too so much" he held her tighter.  
  
They stayed holding each other letting the memories wash over them never wanting to let go.   
  
  
  
  
What did you think? Don't forget to review!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
It has been three weeks since there past memories came back. Inuyasha and Kagome were never apart for very long. They had a second chance together and they weren't going to waste a moment  
  
"Come on Inu lets go do something schools out now. We have all summer to watch TV and I want to do something anything." Kagome gives him a pouty look.  
  
"That's not going to work with me Kag. I know your tricks." Inuyasha grins at her  
  
Kagome gets up and sits on his lap "Please how about the mall? You and Miroku could go play in the arcade."  
  
"Feh" he says and turns his head.  
  
"Don't Feh me! I want to go." Slight irritation in her voice now.  
  
He looks at her "Your not going to stop until I say yes are you?"  
  
"Yep that's my plan. So is it working?" She smiles  
  
"Feh" he snorts.  
  
She gives him her sad child eyes.  
  
"Maybe" he breaks a little.  
  
She then sticks out her lip. That's what got to him he finally broke down. "Fine but when I'm ready to go were leaving with or without you."  
  
Kagome smiles in victory and kisses him. "You won't leave without me."  
  
"You don't think I will?"  
  
"No I know you won't," she says confidently  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because you love me"  
  
"I can't argue with that." Inuyasha leans in and kisses her.  
  
They break the kiss as Kagome stands up and starts to walk away but suddenly she stops and rubs his ears.  
  
Inuyasha purrs deeply making Kagome smile then she walks to call Sango.  
  
He glares at her "You tease"  
  
She smiles evilly "If I was teasing you believe me you would know it."  
  
Inuyasha gets a smirk on his face "I hope it will be soon."  
  
"Pervert" she yells.  
  
Kagome calls Sango's cell phone but she gets the damn answering machine "Hey I can't pick up my phone right now. If this is Inu and Kag leave a message but if this is the pervert you have the wrong number."  
  
Kagome laughs and waits for the beep. "Hey you I like your message anyway we were wondering if you and the pervert wanted to go the mall. So hurry up beating the crap out of Miroku and call me back. Kag."  
  
"You got the answering machine didn't yeah." Inuyasha yells.  
  
She walks back in "Of course."  
  
Suddenly they heard a knock and Sango bursts in face beat red and a limping Miroku whining.  
  
Inuyasha stares at his limping friend. "Nice one Miroku. What did you do this time?"  
  
Miroku gives him a small grin "It was an accident I swear I just..." Sango interrupted him "Let's just say he won't be doing that again."  
  
Kagome chuckles "Miroku do you ever learn."  
  
Miroku looks up innocently "Kag I swear it was an accident"  
  
"Yeah right your hand just accidentally landed on my ass." Sango was ready to bop him on his head.  
  
Kagome saw this and changed the subject "Sango did you listen to your messages?"  
  
"No I was to busy beating up a certain pervert." Sango shot a glare at Miroku.  
  
"We were wondering if you and Miroku want to go to the mall?" Kagome smiles  
  
"Did I just hear we?" Sango lifts her eyebrow.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How did you convince him to go?"  
  
Kagome grins at Inuyasha "I have my ways"  
  
"Yes she does the tease" Inuyasha winks at her.  
  
Kagome looks back at Sango "So what do you say?"  
  
"Hell yeah it will be better then doing nothing."  
  
"So what are we waiting for lets go." Kagome grabs her purse then the keys.  
  
"Hey I'm driving" Inuyasha yells  
  
Kagome runs out the door "Not if I get there first."  
  
He gets up and chases her out to the car but she was already in the driver's seat grinning.  
  
"Fine I'm drive on the way home." He gives her a look.  
  
"Okay." She smiles sweetly.  
  
They all pile in the car and take off to the mall.  
  
The mall came into view soon Kagome found a pace and slipped in.  
  
Inuyasha walks over to her and grabs a hold of her hand as they make there way to the doors.  
  
They walk into the mall Inuyasha looks at the girls "Meet us back here in two hours. Okay." He gives Kagome a kiss.  
  
"Fine if you guys come back early. You'll know were to find us." Kagome smiles sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha nods as he and Miroku walk in the direction of the arcade.  
  
"So how long do you think it will take for them before they get bored and come looking for us?" Sango turns to look at Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiles "If I know those two it won't be long."  
  
"Well lets go shopping then." Sango grabs her hand and pulls her into Victoria secret.  
  
Kagome looks around the store "Why do we have to come in here first?"  
  
Sango glances at her "Because I need to buy some under garments and I don't feel like bringing the guys in here especially Miroku. I don't need him to know what I wear under my clothes."  
  
"Could you see him that pervert staring at you drooling like a small child wanting a piece of candy." Kagome laughs.  
  
Sango shot her a glare "That's not funny he would see me and wonder which bra and panties I am wearing."  
  
Kagome walked around the store and spies a cute black teddy.  
  
"I like that it's cute," She says out loud  
  
"You should get it if you like it Kag."  
  
Kagome turns around surprised to see Sango behind her. "I'll get it what the hell. Who knows when I'll wear it though?"  
  
Sango grins "Well you could save it for a certain hanyou. I think he may enjoy it."  
  
"Sango I think Miroku's rubbing off on you." Her face turning cherry red.  
  
"I wasn't being a pervert I was stating a fact." Sango smiles.  
  
"Yeah right." Kagome shakes her head and walks over to the counter to pay for it.  
  
They went to a couple stores and soon they end up in Deb.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku played most of the games and just finished playing a fighting game.  
  
"I kicked you ass in that game." Miroku beaming from ear to ear.  
  
"Yeah that's the only way you can kick my ass." Inuyasha smirks.  
  
Miroku looks around at the games then smiles "Come on we've played most of the games let's go find the girls."  
  
"Fine" Inuyasha was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Where should we look first?" Miroku yawns.  
  
"There probably at that store what the hell is its name?" Inuyasha frustrated.  
  
"I believe it's called Deb or something like that" Miroku replied.  
  
"How the hell did you remember that?" Inuyasha looked at him in surprise.  
  
"That's where I saw Sango in that short skirt I could never forget" Miroku smiles happily.  
  
"You really are a pervert. Come on lets go." Inuyasha turns in the direction of the store.  
  
Kagome and Sango were trying on some dresses seeing which one would be the most shocking.  
  
"Kag this dress is a little to short I think I'm going to try on a different one." Sango whined  
  
Kagome yells from the stall next to Sango "No I want to see it and I also want you to see the dress I have on."  
  
"Fine but I still think it's to short." Sango pulls on the hem of the dress.  
  
They both step out at the same time. Sango had on a strapless black dress and she was right it was short but it look great on her. Kagome had on a light green dress that reached the floor but was cut up the sides all the way up to her thighs exposing her long legs.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango "You look awesome you should buy it."  
  
Sango looked at her self in the mirror "Maybe I will buy it."  
  
"I wonder what Miroku will think?" Kagome wiggles her eyebrows.  
  
"That damn pervert will probably try to grope me even more. I hate to encourage him but I do like the dress." Sango smiles.  
  
Kagome glances in the mirror than to Sango "So what do you think?"  
  
"You look amazing and I think you got me beat with the most shocking dress those slits are all the way up to your thighs. I think Inu will be speechless." Sango cracks a smile.  
  
The guys walk in the store and see the girls standing outside the dressing room in very sexy dresses.  
  
Miroku was walking slowly muttering to himself. "Sango...so...hot...want...to...touch...the...hinny."  
  
Inuyasha wasn't paying attention his eyes were on Kagome long visible legs. "Stay calm. I need to control myself. She looks so sexy right now."  
  
They stumble over to the girls and cleared their throats.  
  
The girls jump right where they were and turn to look. "You scared the shit out of us." Kagome and Sango both yelled.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku just stood there staring at their...beauty. (What did you think I was going to say? Perverts :p )  
  
Kagome realizes what she's wearing and starts to blush profusely. "What are you staring at? Your acting like you haven't seen me in a dress before."  
  
Sango grins "Not like this he hasn't."  
  
She glares at Sango then waits for Inuyasha to answer but all he could do was lick his dry lips. Seeing this she suddenly feels a flash of heat "Oh my...he is so hot I just wanna kiss him and...I'm a pervert!" She blushes and slowly moves into the stall to change as she pinches Sango.  
  
"Ouch what did you do that for?" Sango glares at Kagome then stops seeing her pointing to the stalls. She got the clue and followed.  
  
Inuyasha watched his women walk back into the stall. He took in her scent noticing a sweet smell hitting his senses "Well at least I'm not the only one feeling this way." Inuyasha grins widely.  
  
Sango stepped out with her dress in hand. "Kag you done yet I'm getting hungry."  
  
"Yeah hold on I'm almost dressed." Kagome yelled  
  
Inuyasha had an urge to go help her undress but he controled it.  
  
Kagome walked out gracefully with her dress over her arm. "Well let's go pay for these."  
  
The girls walk to the counter and pay for their dresses. When they finished Kagome and Sango turned there heads and yelled. "Are you guys coming we're hungry."  
  
That snapped reality back into them "Yeah"  
  
Miroku walks up to Sango without groping her "You looked wonderful in that dress and I mean that."  
  
Sango blushes "Thank you Miroku."  
  
Inuyasha grabs Kagome by the waist "You know you look beautiful right now. Oh I really like that dress." He smiles widely.  
  
Kagome tilts her head back and kisses him "Thank you Inu and I'm glad you like the dress."  
  
Soon the stopped at Coney island and ordered their food (yum chili cheese dog). It took a couple of minutes soon their food was in their hands as they headed to a table.  
  
Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha "I'm starving I didn't eat anything for breakfast."  
  
Inuyasha glares at her "I thought you said you ate something for breakfast."  
  
"Well I was going to but I forgot. I was distracted I wonder why." She puts her finger to her lips.  
  
"Don't blame this on me. Do I have to make sure you eat something everyday because I will." Inuyasha looks at her with caring eyes.  
  
Before Kagome could reply she hears someone call her name "Hey Kagome it's me. Kagome"  
  
She slowly turns to see who it is and her eyes pop out of her head. "Oh shit!"   
  
  
  
  
What did you think? Don't forget to review!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Kouga! "Shit, shit, shit I forgot I met him already that's why I was soooooo happy to move. Oh great how did he find me?" Kagome hits herself in the head.  
  
She turns to Inuyasha who was growling, "Inu he doesn't remember the past so calm down."  
  
Inuyasha didn't care if he remembered or not he didn't like the way the wimpy wolf was staring at his women. He started growl even louder.  
  
Sango leans over to Kagome and whispers, "Who the hell is this guy? I don't like him he's the stalker type."  
  
Kagome whispers back "I know his name is Kouga. He would follow me around at my old school. I was very happy when I left but some how he found me."  
  
Kouga came up and smiled dreamily at Kagome. "Hey Kagome I hope I'd see you."  
  
"Yeah." she rolls her eyes  
  
"Kouga I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Miroku next to him is Sango and next to me is MY BOYFRIEND INUYASHA." Kagome smiles sweetly.  
  
Kouga smile disappears "Y...Your boyfriend. No that's not possible you're my women."  
  
Before Inuyasha had a chance to say anything Kagome looked up Icily "Yes Inuyasha is my boyfriend and I'm not going to repeat myself I am not your woman."  
  
"Kagome your wrong you are my women!" Kouga moves toward her.  
  
Inuyasha stands up and growls "Leave her alone she is not your women. Now I'm going to tell you I am Kagome's boyfriend and she is my women so don't think about touching her."  
  
"Like I'd listen to you. Kagome are you really with this mutt?" Kouga glares at Inuyasha.  
  
"Why you mother fuc...." Kagome interrupts Inuyasha with fire blazing in her eyes (Uh oh not a good sign) "That's enough! Kouga you will not talk to my boyfriend like that do you hear me. I think you should leave NOW!"  
  
Kouga was a little frightened by Kagome's harsh words "Fine I'll go because you asked me to but remember mutt she's mine." With that he stomps away.  
  
Kagome felt like beating rock over his head but fought the urge "Sango do you need to go to the bathroom cuz I do."  
  
Sango nods and they stroll to the bathroom.  
  
Inuyasha was in deep "I can't lose Kagome again especially to that fucking shit head of a wolf I love her to much she's my life. I have to do something special for her. What could I do?" He tries to think of stuff he could do for her then an Idea popped in his head and he knew what he was going to do.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Miroku "I have something important to tell you."  
  
He whispers his idea to him "Inu that's perfect sure I'll help but when?"  
  
"How about now? I know Kag she still wants to go shopping. It would work out perfectly." Inuyasha eyes shine with excitement.  
  
Just then the girls came back smiling and laughing Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss then sat down.  
  
"You feel better now?" Inuyasha smiled thanking god that the fire was gone from her eyes.  
  
"Yes I do feel a lot better." She smiled back.  
  
Miroku stood up "Oh crap do you guys care if Inu drives me to go get something that I forgot about. I won't take long and you'll have more time to shop." His eyes were pleading.  
  
"Of course now I have an excuse to shop some more." Kagome smiles  
  
Inuyasha gets up "We won't be long okay babe. Please try to be ready when we get back."  
  
"Well since you said please I'll make sure Sango and I will be ready to go before you guys get back." Kagome wrinkles her nose.  
  
Inuyasha bends down and kisses it "Thank you my fire eyes."  
  
She sticks out her tongue as Inuyasha and Miroku walk out to the car.  
  
"So where do you want to go first?" Sango asks with her mouth full of fries.  
  
Kagome cocks her head "Well I want to go to Gadzooks and then to Bath & Body works since Inu can't take all the smells in there. I think that's about it they should be back by then."  
  
"Fine with me lets not waste any more time." Sango grabs her arm and drags her toward Gadzooks.  
  
Little did the girls know the guys waited for them to leave so they could make a pit stop at a store.  
  
"You run in and I'll keep my eyes out for the girls." Miroku says.  
  
"That will work but make sure if you do see them not to let them see you or your ass is grass." Inuyasha growls.  
  
Inuyasha soon disappears into the store leaving Miroku outside.  
  
Back with the girls Kagome kept glancing over her shoulder once and awhile to see if Kouga spotted her and was now following.  
  
"I think your stalker left. You should have seen the look on his face he was scared shitless." Sango laughs.  
  
"Yeah I know but you don't know him. He doesn't give up" Kagome shakes her head and thinks "He never gives up not then and not now."  
  
They walk into Gadzooks and head over to the tees.  
  
"Sango look at this one." Kagome hold out a green baby tee that says Thou shall shop till I drop.  
  
Sango laughs, "Yeah maybe we both should get it."  
  
Kagome nods and looks for some more.  
  
Soon she finds a pink one with a black glittery playboy bunny on it. "I have to get this one."  
  
Sango found one that said Ewes not fat...Ewes just fluffy with a little lamb on it. "I like this one. the lamb is so cute." she thinks to herself.  
  
She grazes the rack for some more and finds two more shirts that say Are you stalking me? 'Cause that would be super and the other was I didn't say it was your fault, I said I was going to blame you.  
  
"Hey Kag look at these." Sango lifts the two shirts up.  
  
Kagome glances up "The first one scares me that might encourage Kouga but the second one I want." She smiles and walks over to grab it.  
  
They also found a couple pairs of hip huggers and some mini skirts they wanted  
  
"Well I'm done let's go to Bath & Body works." Kagome sighs.  
  
They walk up to the counter and pay for there stuff and head out the doors.  
  
"Yeah I need to pick up some more lotion I'm running low." Sango smiles  
  
"What's your Favorite one?" Kagome asks.  
  
"I like Sweet pea the scent is just right not to strong or to light." She grins  
  
Kagome smiles dreamily "I love Moonlight path it smell so good. I feel like I'm walking in a garden that just bloomed."  
  
Sango stops in front of the store and waves her hand in kagome's face "Kag you there? Helloooooo"  
  
Kagome didn't answer so Sango bops her on the head.  
  
"Ouch what did you do that for? I'm not Miroku you know" Kagome rubs her now hurting head.  
  
"You were out of it so I had to do something. Come one we're here" Sango pulls her in.  
  
Kagome heads toward the Moonlight path section while Sango heads to hers.  
  
"Oh I think I'm in heaven" Kagome grabs her body cream, body mist and shower gel and heads over to Sango.  
  
Kagome sees her best friend smiling happily "You find what you needed?"  
  
"Yup and some other things." Sango hold them out.  
  
Kagome yawns "Good let's pay for are stuff and go wait for the guys to come back."  
  
"Yeah I'm getting tired let's go." Sango nods as they walk up to the counter to pay for their things.  
  
Soon Kagome and Sango were outside waiting for the guys to return.  
  
"What the hell are they doing that's so important? Did they forget about us or something?" Kagome now a little annoyed.  
  
"Inu wouldn't forget about you he loves you to much." Sango points out  
  
"Yeah your right but I still want to know what there doing? I don't want to be here all night." She whines.  
  
A half in hour later they finally pulled up.  
  
Kagome stomped over to the car "Where the hell have you been and you were telling me to be ready Feh"  
  
"Women just get in the car will you" Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"Fine" Kagome and Sango get into the car.  
  
The sun was almost set when they all walk into the house.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku grinned at each other like silly children.  
  
Sango glances at Miroku and whispers, "What are you two up to?"  
  
Miroku smiles and pulls her to the couch "I'll tell you in a minute"  
  
Sango and Miroku sit down as Inuyasha leads Kagome outside.  
  
"Inu why are we going to the backyard?" Kagome is a little confused.  
  
"You'll see" Inuyasha says trying to hold back a smile.  
  
They exited the backdoor and Kagome suddenly held her breath. She sees hundreds of yellow roses and candles scattered around a blanket with some of the pedals sprinkled over it under the sacred tree.  
  
"Oh god this is beautiful how, when, and why" she was now speechless.  
  
Inuyasha smiles "It's my secret and I should have done this along time ago. You're my angel that I love."  
  
Kagome kisses him while he takes out a small remote and presses play. Music fills the air as he seizes her in his arms and they start to dance.  
  
And as I look into your eyes I see an angel in disguise Sent from God above For me to love To hold and idolize  
  
And as I hold your body near I'll see this month through to a year And then forever on 'Til life is gone I'll keep your loving near  
  
And now I've finally found my way To lead me down this lonely road All I have to do is follow you To lighten off my load  
  
Inuyasha looks in to her tear filled eyes "I love you so much"  
  
"I love you too always and forever." Kagome smiles as he wipes away the now falling tears.  
  
You treat me like a rose You give me room to grow You shone the light of love on me And gave me air so I can breathe You open doors that close In a world where anything goes You give me strength so I stand tall Within this bed of earth Just like a rose  
  
And when I feel like hope is gone You give me strength to carry on Each time I look at you There's something new To keep our loving strong  
  
I hear you whisper in my ear All of the words I long to hear Of how you'll always be Here next to me To wipe away my tears  
  
And now I've finally found my way To lead me down this lonely road All I have to do is follow you To lighten off my load  
  
Inuyasha takes in kagome's scent trying to find courage to do something that should have been done along time ago. "I can do this."  
  
You treat me like a rose You give me room to grow You shone the light of love on me And gave me air so I can breathe You open doors I close In a world where anything goes You give me strength so I stand tall Within this bed of earth Just like a rose  
  
And though the seasons change Our love remains the same You face the thunder When the sunshine turns to rain Just like a rose  
  
You treat me like a rose You give me room to grow You shone the light of love on me And gave me air so I can breathe You open doors I close In a world where anything goes You give me strength so I stand tall Within this bed of earth Just like a rose  
  
Inuyasha stops dancing and touches her face softly then he goes down on one knee.  
  
"Kagome you changed my life not just this one but my past as well. You healed my heart from the pain that I was enduring. You showed me that I didn't need that wall up because you wouldn't hurt me. You're the one who showed me that there is a reason for living that love is worth fighting for. We're meant to be together I know that now maybe I knew that back then but was to scared to face it. I'm not scared anymore I love you and want to be with you until death takes us. Kagome... will you marry me?" he pulls out a ring and slips it on her finger.  
  
Kagome stares at him in shock "Did he just ask me to marry him? No I'm dreaming this can't be real."  
  
Inuyasha sees the shock on her face and waits patiently for her to answer.  
  
You give me strength so I stand tall Within this bed of earth Just like a rose  
  
The music fades and reality slowly crept in "Oh god this is real! Why won't my mouth move? Come on work damn it."  
  
Her mouth moves slowly as tears slide down her cheeks "Yes... Inuyasha I'll marry you." Her tears now falling like the rain.   
  
  
  
  
What did you think? Don't forget to review!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Hey so here's chapter Nine I hope you like it. Sorry it took me so long but for a while there I was having trouble with my modem. Lets just say I wanted to throw it out the window but instead I called the cable company. If you guys are reading any of my other stories I have their chapters half done so I'm hoping I can complete them soon. As you guys can tell this is the longest chapter that I have for right now I figured you guys waited long enough you deserved it. Well I won't keep you any more so you can jump for joy I'm going to stop babbling now bye. Shy

****

********

**********  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha but I never said I didn't want to.

Chapter 9

Miroku and Sango where sitting by the window watching the their two friends.

"Do you think she said yes?" Sango turned to Miroku

"Kag has waited for this moment for a life time." Miroku smiled and glanced back to their friends.

Sango looked at him with a confused look "A life time what does he mean by that?" She shrugged and continued to stare out the window

Inuyasha looks down at Kagome 'Holy shit she said yes!'

He grabbed her into a tight embrace "I love you Kagome so much." He bent down and kissed her.

"I...love...you...too." Kagome said between sobs

Inuyasha smiled "You know I've been waiting for this for a long time. I think this is second happiest moments of my life."

Kagome looked at him curiously "What's your first?"

Inuyasha kissed her lightly "Meeting you."

"I thought so." Kagome quickly kissed his soft lips back

"Kagome I have to ask you something else?" Inuyasha smiled nervously

Kagome cocked her head "What is it?"

"Well I want you to move in with me. You know I've lived by myself since my parents pasted and I don't want to be separated any longer from you then I can. So will you do it?" Inuyasha gave her a hopeful look

'He wants me to move in with him. You mean like live under the same roof and share the same bed. Oh hell ya!' A grin formed on her beautiful face "Of course I don't want to be without you either but when?"

Inuyasha didn't even hesitate "Tomorrow."

Kagome sucked in a breath "Tomorrow?"

"Yes I can't wait any longer I miss you by my side." Inuyasha pouted slightly

"Okay tomorrow it is then I miss you too." Kagome touched his cheek softly

Inuyasha wanted to jump up in the air for joy but stopped when he realize they had on lookers. He whispered in her ear "We have an audience."

Kagome looked at the window "You think we should go tell them or make them wait for spying?"

"I would love to make them wait but I want the world to know that your going to be my wife my love." Inuyasha smiled and kissed her softly

Kagome nodded "Okay lets go tell them then."

Inuyasha held tightly to Kagome as they walked into the house.

Sango stood by the kitchen table "So did ya say yes?"

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled widely as she held out her hand to show her best friend.

Sango gaped at the size of the diamond "Well that's one hell of a rock. That must have cost a fortune."

Inuyasha shrugged "Kagome's worth it."

Kagome blushed profusely "Inuyasha."

"What you are worth it, my love." Inuyasha whispered in her ear

She blushed even redder now turning her attention to her friends "Well you guys are the first to know that we are engaged and now you are the first to know that tomorrow I'm moving in with Inuyasha so we'll need your help."

Sango stared at Kagome "Y...you're moving in with him tomorrow."

Kagome nodded "Yes we talked about it and we realized we couldn't wait any longer to be next to each other."

"Reeeeallly you guys can't wait to be next to each other very interesting." Miroku grinned

Kagome mentally hit herself 'Shit I shouldn't have said it that way. I should know better by now.'

Sango rolled her eyes "Stop being such a perv Miroku!" she slammed her fist down on his head

Miroku whined and rubbed his head "Inuyasha why didn't you stop her?"

"You deserved it Miroku for thinking those perverted thoughts of yours." Inuyasha snickered

Kagome stifled a giggle as she remembered about the stuff she bought today "Sango do you want to help me put my stuff away that I bought today?"

"Yeah sure why not." Sango grabbed the bags and handed Kagome some as they headed upstairs.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha confused "Why is she putting stuff away when she'll have to pack it up tomorrow?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders "I don't know and I'm not going to ask either."

Ten minutes later the girls came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen laughing

Inuyasha instinctively grabbed Kagome "What is so funny?"

"Nothing it's about girl stuff you guys wouldn't care any ways." Kagome smirked at him

Inuyasha grinned mischievously "Really what kind of girl stuff?"

Kagome inwardly groaned 'Note to self keep Inuyasha away from Miroku'

"None of your bees wax." Sango glared at him

Miroku looked sadly at her "But why not? Inuyasha just asked an innocent question."

Kagome snorted "Innocent my ass."

"Hey I'm right here." Inuyasha eyebrows scrunched together

"Oh Inu-baby I still love you innocent or not." Kagome said as sweetly as she could

Inuyasha grinned and whispered huskily "I can show you how innocent I can be."

Kagome began to feel very hot and stuttered "I ...b...bet ...y...you could."

Inuyasha grinned even wider at her reaction 'She's so damn beautiful when she gets like this but I have to remember we have an audience and we're in the kitchen. Hum the kitchen...Damn it focus we have bigger things to worry about like her mother. Oh yeah we still have to tell her. I hope she doesn't kill me.' A lump formed in Inuyasha throat

Kagome noticed Inuyasha becoming nervous and remembered they still have to tell her mom. She turned to Miroku and Sango "Well mama's going to be home soon so you two better get out of here. I don't know how my mom's going to take the news." Kagome laughed nervously

Sango nodded "Yes I think that would be wise if we left. So we'll see you tomorrow then?"

Kagome smiled "Yep" she thought to herself 'Yeah you'll see me if my mom don't kill me first.'

"Why do I have to go? I don't want to." Miroku whined

Sango bopped him on the head "No Kagome and Inuyasha need to do this alone without us. So move it you perv." She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out the door as she yelled bye.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha "So do you think mama will take it badly?"

Inuyasha put on a brave face even though he was nervous as hell "I'm sure she'll take it just fine Kag."

Kagome eyed him warily "I hope your right."

"Feh aren't I always." Inuyasha said a little to cocky

Kagome couldn't resist rolling her eyes "Yeah whatever you say."

Soon the front door opened and Mrs. Higurashi came in carrying some groceries "Kagome are you home?"

Kagome walked in holding hands with Inuyasha "Yes mama I'm home. Do you need some help?"

"No I'm fine. Hello Inuyasha." Kagome's mother smiled as she walked into the kitchen

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi it's nice to see you again." Inuyasha smiled sweetly

Kagome softly muttered "Suck up."

Inuyasha gave her a quick wink as a nervous smile formed on her face "Mama we need to talk to you."

"What is it dear?" worry was written all over Mrs. Higurashi face

"Well Inuyasha and I are engaged?" Kagome showed her mother her ring

Mrs. Higurashi eyes got big as she looked at the ring to her daughter then to her soon to be son-in-law "W...When did this happen?"

"About an half hour ago. It was really romantic and sweet. Inuyasha proposed in front of the sacred tree with flowers, candles, and the most beautiful song." Kagome gushed

Inuyasha turned slightly red "Mrs. Higurashi I love your daughter very much and I would like to make her the most happiest women ever."

Kagome's mother nodded "I know you love my daughter and I'm so..." A grin slipped on her lips "happy for you two I can't wait to have grandchildren running around."

"So your not mad Mama?" Kagome asked meekly

"Kagome why would I be mad you two love each other very much and you make each other happy. Inuyasha did you know that Kagome's father proposed to me under the sacred tree?" Mrs. Higurashi patted kagome's hand.

Inuyasha shook his head "No I didn't know that." He smirked slightly 'I guess Mr. Higurashi and I think alike. Who would have thought that?'

Kagome's mother looked at them lovingly "Your going to move into Inuyasha aren't you?"

"Well mama yes we were talking about and we thought it would be good for us." Kagome twirled a strand of hair between her fingers

Hurt ran through Mrs. Higurashi eyes "Kagome it will be hard to let you go but you have to grow wings and fly. Don't worry honey you're right next door anyway so you're not that far away from me."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha then her mother 'She's not going to tell me no. Whoa I didn't see that one coming.' A smile made an appearance on her lips "Thank you Mama I love you so much." She rushed into her mother's arms

Her mother held on tightly "I love you too honey so when are you moving?"

"Tomorrow the sooner the better." Kagome whispered

Mrs. Higurashi held her daughter tighter "That's fine I have to run an errand for your Aunt so I won't be able to help you pack and move but I'm guessing your going to have Sango help you so the boxes are up in the attic okay."

Kagome nodded "Yes mama I'm going to have Sango help me pack and Miroku and Inuyasha will help move so don't worry." She wiggled out of her mothers embrace and looked at Inuyasha

"Don't worry Mrs. H. Miroku and I are going to help Kagome move." Inuyasha tried to reassure her mother

"Now that I know that your going to help I'm not going to worry any more. You two need some sleep. Why don't you say goodnight and you'll see each other tomorrow?" Kagome's mother gave them a motherly smile.

Inuyasha nodded and grabbed Kagome's hand leading her up the stairs "Come on I'll tuck you in. You need sleep tomorrow's going to be a tiring day."

Kagome smiled "Yes sir."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he opened her door. Kagome slipped off her clothes and slid on one of Inuyasha's shirts.

Kagome yawned "I guess I'm really tired." She kissed Inuyasha softly "I love you Inuyasha. You made me the happiest women in the world."

Inuyasha tucked her into bed as he whispered "I love you too Kagome and just to let you know you've made me the happiest man in the world." He kissed her forehead "Goodnight sweetheart."

Kagome's eyes slowly closed "Night Inu."

Inuyasha stayed until dreamland overcame Kagome soon he left to go home to get himself some sleep.

Sunlight poured on kagome's face like warm water. She stirred slightly as her eyes fluttered open.

Kagome sat up and stretched her tired muscles 'Today I move into Inuyasha's house or should I say our house.' She smiled blissfully 'I like the sound of that it feels so right.'

Kagome swung her legs over the bed "Ah time to get up the others should be coming any minute." She stood up and walked over to her dresser.

Kagome grabbed a pair of shorts, a tank top, and a clean pair of underwear. She quickly dressed and put her hair into a messy bun.

A quick glance in the mirror was all she needed "Looks fine to me."

She heard talking downstairs and smiled as she realized she woke up in just in time. "I best not keep them waiting any longer."

Kagome opened her door and carefully walked down the steps. She smiled as she saw her two friends and the man that she was madly in love with. "Were you guys waiting for little old me?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Women why would we wait for you?" A smirk formed on his face

Kagome grinned at him "Cuz you love me."

"Feh" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and slid her into his arms "You know I love you sweetheart." He leaned slowly toward her capturing her soft pink lips.

Kagome broke the kiss looking up in his beautiful amber eyes trying to catch her breath. She grinned at him "You insult me then you kiss me. I think I'll never understand you."

Inuyasha whispered in her ear "Ah but you have a lifetime to figure me out."

"Yes I do, don't I." A soft whisper hit his sensitive ears.

Kagome smiled and turned to Sango "Hey will you and Miroku run up to the attic and grab some empty boxes?"

"Sure Kag whatever you want." Sango grinned from ear to ear

Miroku held out his hand "Shall we my dear."

Sango rolled her eyes "Yeah." She slapped his hand away as she stomped up the stairs to the attic

Miroku sighed as he followed "Sango what did I do?"

Kagome smirked at Inuyasha "You think she would be happy that he didn't grope her."

"Well she knows that he may not have grope now but he will soon." Inuyasha smiled widely

Suddenly there was a loud crash and Sango screaming, "Pervert!!!!!"

Kagome began to laugh, "I guess we spoke to soon huh."

"Yep way to soon." Inuyasha chuckled

They walked up the stairs to Kagome's room. Inuyasha smiled at her when they entered.

Kagome glanced at her bed "I'm guessing I don't need my bed. Do I?"

Inuyasha shook his head "Nope I have a queen size bed at home."

"Good I didn't want to bring it anyway." Kagome smirked

She walked over to her dresser and began to empty her drawers "I have to many clothes." A sigh escaped her throat "Please remind me that I don't need to go shopping anymore."

"Yeah that's what I'll do. Like you'll listen to me anyways." Inuyasha eyebrow raised

Kagome laughed, "Good point I probably wouldn't would I?"

"No you never do." He pointed out

Kagome laughed as she opened her top drawer pulling out her undergarments.

Inuyasha eyebrow rose when he saw the black teddy "Kag when did you get this?" He held it up with both hands.

Kagome mentally slapped herself for forgetting that she bought that soon she felt her cheeks getting very hot "Well...umm I bought it yesterday when we went shopping."

A wicked smile formed on Inuyasha's face "Really what were you thinking about when you bought it?"

Kagome turned even redder "What do you think I was thinking?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Inuyasha grinned

Kagome hit him on the head "You pervert you have been hanging around Miroku for far to long."

"What can't I think about you that way?" Inuyasha gave her puppy eyes

Kagome grinned as she whispered in his ear "I never said you couldn't." with that said she went back to folding her clothes.

Soon Sango marched into the room with the boxes in hand "Damn pervert! He can't keep his hands off of my ass for a second."

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed at their flustered friend.

"My dear Sango I didn't mean it. I've told you many times before my hand has a mind of it's own. I can not be held responsible for my hands actions." Miroku stumbled in a few minutes later obviously he had been knocked unconscious.

Sango fumed "Yeah right Miroku like I would believe that one."

Miroku was about to say something when Kagome interrupted him "This is no time for arguing lets start packing all the junk I accumulated over the years." A smile crept on her lips

They all nodded as they began to pack her stuff soon Miroku and Inuyasha were carrying down boxes as Sango and Kagome packed the last of her stuff.

Sango was putting a bunch of Photo albums in a box when she touched one that sent a warm feeling through her.

"Hey Kag does this have pictures of us in it?" Sango held up the photo album

"Yeah I think that one does but I'm not sure I have so many of them." Kagome cocked her head.

Sango sat on the floor and opened the album. The first page had pictures of Kagome but she was in a school uniform and the others were of them but dress differently. "What the? Kagome why are there pictures of the gang that I don't remember?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder "Sango you remember when I told you I was having those dreams about a girl. You see that girl was me well sort of."

Sango eyebrow twitched "What do you mean sort of?"

"Umm that was my past life and Inuyasha was the one that I was in love." Kagome smiled "I still am."

"P...past life?"

"Yeah and you also have a past life. It's funny you were my best friend back then and you are now."

Sango flipped over the pages as a tear ran down her cheek "I remember the day you left. I cried for so long I thought I probably never see you again. Why couldn't I remember right away?"

Kagome placed her hand on Sango's shoulder "I don't know how to answer that but you have to remember that I did not remember right away either. That is until I found this stuff in a locked trunk and read the diary."

Sango looked up at her best friend "Kagome I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kagome hugged Sango tightly

After they parted something dawned on Sango "That's why Miroku said that you have been waiting for a life time."

Kagome's eyebrow hitched "Miroku said that. Oh my god that pervert has know for a while about the damn past and hasn't said anything. Wait until I see him I think his head needs another bump."

Sango laughed "What did you expect that's Miroku for you."

"Yeah I guess but he could have said something though." Kagome huffed

"Come on Kag lets get these boxes finished so be can carry them over." Sango pointed to the boxes lying on the floor.

"Okay we're almost done anyway. Ya know Sango that's why Miroku's been extra touchy feely with you." Kagome's eyebrows went up and down as she flashed a cocky grin.

Sango turned red in the face and muttered, "Damn perverted monk!"

Kagome suppressed a laugh "You know the pervert loves ya. Like they say actions speak louder than words."

Sango quickly turned her back and began to pack stuff "The only thing he loves is my ass and nothing more."

Kagome shook her head "Doesn't that remind you of some other couple you know? I thought I was only Inuyasha's shard detector but what I thought was wrong." A smile formed on her face "Inuyasha loves me not because I'm his shard detector but his Kagome. I'm sure Miroku loves you not your ass."

"Yeah your right Kag he's not in love with my ass, he's in obsessed with it." Sango said sarcastically

Kagome laughed, "Yes he may very well be obsessed but he still loves ya."

Sango gave up arguing with her "Fine I give up he may love me but I highly doubt it."

"Ye of little faith.' Kagome shook her head as she packed the last of the stuff.

Sango sighed, "You ready to go." A smile crept on her face "Do you need a personal moment with Mr. Room?"

Kagome shot daggers at her "I'm not that emotionally attached to my room just the memories." She frowned slightly 'Goodbye I'll remember all the good times and most of all I wouldn't for get you papa. I love you very much oh yeah I hope you like Inuyasha but I have a feeling you helped make this happen.' Kagome walked out of her old room and glanced back as she whispered "Thank you."

Sango watched her best friend say her goodbyes 'It may hurt now but you'll make new wonderful memories with the man that you love. I wish Miroku felt the same way I do but he never shows it the pervert.'

"Okay I'm ready let's go start my new life." Kagome smiled as she started to walk down the stairs

Miroku threw the football to Inuyasha "Hey do you think they need help?"

Inuyasha shook his head "No there was only a couple of boxes left so I think the girls can handle it."

"Okay whatever you say." Miroku sighed

Suddenly Miroku heard his name being yelled "Miroku!!!!!"

Miroku cringed as he recognized that voice it was Kagome's and a very pissed off Kagome at that.

Kagome marched out of the house and sent death glares at Miroku "Miroku our dear MONK. Why didn't you tell us that you remember?"

Inuyasha stared at his Kagome and the now nervous Miroku "Miroku do you have something to tell us?"

Miroku felt a lump in his throat "Umm...You see I was waiting for the right time to tell you all. I was hoping my dear Sango would get her back soon so we could talk about together."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she walked up to him and hit him very hard on the head "You should have told us anyway."

Sango laughed at the fallen Monk "Miroku you perv I remember now and I'm very aware of your extra groping."

Miroku glanced at Sango "Well umm you see." He quickly changed the subject not wanting to get hit anymore especially by Sango.

Miroku grinned at Inuyasha "Hey Inu we should get going. We'll leave you two alone for the night to unpack and stuff."

Inuyasha's eyebrow raised "Miroku do you always have to be a perv?"

Sango rolled her eyes "Yes that's what he's best at. Can't ya tell?"

"Miroku I think you should start a business and you could call it Pervert in me." Kagome smiled widely

Miroku gave them one of his perverted grins "Yes maybe I should."

Sango glared at him then whacked him on the head "Don't even think about it."

"Ah Sango my dear you would be my favorite customer." Miroku grinned as he stood up and rubbed his sore head

Kagome shook her head slightly 'That was the wrong thing to say. He's going to get it now.'

Sango's face turned bright red from anger "Miroku!!!!"

Miroku's eyes became as big as saucers "Sango don't hurt me please."

Sango cracked her knuckles "I'm not going to hurt you" A grin formed on her lips "that much."

Miroku bolted out of the back yard screaming like a baby "Sango I'm sorrrrry!"

"Bye you guys see ya later. I have to take care of something." Sango waved and began running in the direction Miroku ran.

Laughter filled the air as Inuyasha turned to find Kagome laughing so hard that tears were running down her face.

Inuyasha smiled "Come on Kag lets go unpack your stuff."

Kagome nodded but continued to laugh, "Yes...lets...go."

She walked toward him and grabbed his hand. Inuyasha pulled her into him as he tenderly kissed her. "I love you Kagome lets go home."

Kagome smiled sweetly "Home...I like the sound of that."

"I do too." Inuyasha muttered softly as they walked in the house.

  
  
  
Hey what ya think I hope it was worth the wait. Don't forget to review please!!!! Shy


End file.
